Contact centers are generally known. Such centers are typically used as a means of facilitating contact between an organization using the contact center and large numbers of persons through the Internet or through conventional telephone systems.
Contact centers have generally evolved from call centers. Call-centers typically include at least three elements: an automatic call distributor (ACD), a group of agents for handling the calls, and a host computer containing customer information. The individual agents of the groups of agents are each typically provided with a telephone console and a computer terminal. The telephone terminal is used to receive customer calls distributed to the agent by the ACD. The terminal may be used to retrieve customer records from the host.
Call centers are typically used to place and receive telephone calls. While they are relatively effective in receiving incoming telephone calls, they are often viewed much less effective in the context of placing outgoing calls. People who receive frequent calls from telemarketers, in fact, often find the calls intrusive and distasteful. The reaction of many people to telemarketers often defeats the purpose of the call.
As an alternative to telemarketing through call centers, many commercial, environmental and political organizations now rely on a website to spread their message. In the case of a website, an interested party may access the website at their leisure, browse its contents and download any interesting material.
In order to further enhance the effectiveness of websites, some organizations have begun to offer the option of receiving a return call from an agent of the website. Text windows have been provided through which a visitor may enter a telephone number for purposes of requesting a return call from an agent of the website.
While such utilities are effective, responses are often delayed or not returned. Further, users are often hesitant of entering a telephone number for fear of being placed on call lists for later telemarketing efforts. Accordingly, a need exists for a method of establishing a telephone connection between a computer user and website that does not involve the entry of contact information by the user.